


Here, Kitty

by nip-the-cat (venom_for_free), Tutti_writes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Slice of Life, kind of cute, kind of nasty, kitten play, more feelings than anything else, pwp has left the building like elvis, this was supposed to be kink and not a character study but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/nip-the-cat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutti_writes/pseuds/Tutti_writes
Summary: After a long week, Lilia goes to play with her kitten.
Relationships: Lilia Baranovskaya/Yakov Feltsman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9
Collections: Superfan





	Here, Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> For my regulars, this is a little different from my norm. I took on a challenge and I really enjoy where it ended up, but feel free to pass if this is not your thing. :)
> 
> Thank you, Venom, from the bottom of my soul, for allowing me to collab with you for your story. It has been an honor and a treat to see the inner workings of your mind and I am so glad to not just call you co-author, but friend.
> 
> Please read Venom & Co's hilarious and heart felt social media infused Otayuri story here:  
> [ Superfan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545234/chapters/64707610)

Lilia likes to think of herself as a fair woman. A kind woman. Strict, but loving in her own way. Her students would probably disagree, but what is the point of asking them when they are just that - students? Unfinished souls striving to one day achieve what she mastered and overcame? It’s not arrogance, it’s competence, and she knows it - men in a similar position would be praised for being headstrong and powerful. Lilia doesn’t need praise. She empowers herself through sheer force of will and a fire inside her burning so bright it doesn’t matter that her body struggles to keep up sometimes. She will just burn hotter, reducing herself to ashes and climbing out of them like a phoenix. 

But it’s lonely at the top. And sometimes, in the darkest moments of the night, she misses the touch she had known all those years ago. Did Yakov and she ever truly love each other? Or were they simply convenient for one another in their steady climb to the top, each pushing the other until both of them stood on their individual peaks and forgot to look over? Did their lives together ever mean more than companionship?

Yuri was just two rooms down the hall. It didn’t matter that he was older now, he was still her child in spirit. Could Lilia dare to give in? All she wanted was a loving touch, fur to brush her hands over, a warm body curled up on her lap. Potya was locked up with the boy in his room. Was he still a boy? When had he started becoming a man? It didn’t matter, not for her thoughts right now. 

Lilia picked up her phone and stared at the contact page of her ex-husband. There wasn’t much binding her to Yakov Feltsman anymore. Nothing but Yuri. And the kitten. Not Potya, though; Lilia’s kitten.

She texted him, letting him know she would come over and to get everything prepared. Lilia didn’t plan to meet Yakov himself, after all. 

Her fingers brushed over Yuri’s door when she left, wondering what the boy, man, would think if he knew. But she had already announced her arrival, so there was no time to ponder such a question now. 

Lilia climbed into her car, started the near-silent motor, and began her journey to the house of the man she once hoped to love. The door was unlocked, just slightly open. Yakov was expecting her visit and had prepared everything. Good. Even if they weren’t a couple anymore, Lilia knew she could rely on him. 

Walking the hallways as if it was her house, Lilia rounded the corner. There he was, her kitten, waiting for her and on display in the middle of the room. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed him, but then Lilia sat down on the floor and Yakov trotted over, rubbing his faux ear adorned head along her thigh.

“Good, kitten. I’m pleased you were ready.” Lilia traced her long, pointed nail over her kitten’s neck, feeling a shiver beneath her finger as a reward. Yakov was a more than eager pet. She cherished his obedience. 

Slowly, she lifted the kitten’s head up, opening his mouth to see the perfection. Good, strong bone structure meant a long life after all, and inspections were pivotal in deciding just how good of a pet Yakov would be. With one hand she traced the painted whiskers along her kitten’s cheek while the other hand ran over the ear perked up next to her thigh. She relished in the memory of a thick head of shaggy fur nestled around the ears, twisting the ends of the faux fur and letting the moment before coaching stole the locks from between her fingers fester. She shook her head. No matter. Victor Nikiforov couldn’t cast an incorrigible grin and swipe anymore hairs from the top when the rest were fake anyhow.

Years of play and mastery of understanding each other’s limits had taught them both to wordlessly sense the scene, and her kitten knew his role as well as the tiny paw he now scratched against her shoe. Asking, pleading, for more than just an evaluation. Lilia could see plainly the tuft of fur poking from her kitten’s backside, and she nearly grinned as he shook beneath her as the black tail waved back and forth, no doubt shifting the plug inside.

“No cavities. You’ve been taking care of yourself. But my king crab had less sodium than you,” she said stiffly, poking his midsection and inwardly delighting as his head bowed, making his ears go down. “I’ll have to feed you better.” She stepped over to the table next to the door and placed the bowl atop it, the light gleaming off the stainless steel. When she returned, beet red borscht sloshed from side to side, but Lilia was practiced and poised, so as she leaned down to place the bowl in front of her kitten, not one red drop slipped.

“Eat. Not a drop on the floor.” The only command she’d give as her kitten crawled forward to bridge the gap to the bowl. His tongue flitted out pink and pretty as he began to lap his food and Lilia took her time preparing her own in a china dish. Crossing her legs, she sat high in the regal chair beside her kitten. She sipped gingerly listening to the sounds of licking below her, secure in her seat above.

….

After, her kitten rested his head against her clavicle, the ear tickling her chin. With all the bone and no fat, he couldn’t have been comfortable. Lilia wasn’t trained for softness. The rigid, hard stone was the foundation she erected her fortress upon, not even the windows of her soul were glass, being far too delicate to withstand the pressure. She couldn’t afford any chinks in her armor.

Yakov, like most skaters, was glass, hard on the surface but oh so fragile underneath. Years ago it was beautiful, and even today watching Yakov break under her careful and precise touch was still a gorgeous sight, but it was different now. This beauty was calculated, controlled, heady like a performance twirling en pointe. Marriage never was. 

Get too close to glass and when it breaks, it can cut to bleed. Lilia did not need another scar. Today had been a reminder why this was the only art they still shared. She slid out from beneath Yakov, testing herself until she stood ramrod straight, her hands pressing down her suit jacket as she primped herself back to perfection.

“Lilia...” Yakov turned on the couch, still on all fours and staring up at her, his expression ridiculously sincere.

She tossed her purse over her shoulder, staring down at him, her eyes fierce. “Not now, Yakov. Be a good pet. Playtime is over.” The door shut with a click behind her. Outside, the sun shone over St. Petersburg, the tan stone building casting shadows over the river. Out of the corner of Lilia's pursed lips upturned a smile.


End file.
